


group chat I guess

by erodas



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodas/pseuds/erodas
Summary: idek what this iswrote it at 3 a.mmost likely will stay as a drabble





	1. Chapter 1

5:33pm 

 

shrek:   
Please remind me why this is called the revengers 

deadly assassin:  
.....

old man:   
Bucky no-

deadly assassin:   
basically, it all started when STEVE over here decided to pick A FIGHT WITH QUILL oh y’know the QUARTER BACK and then quill hulk smashed him and we had to get REVENGE but it’s okay cause Steve’s hot now 

old man:  
,,,

shrek:   
I’m sorry I asked 

9:01 pm 

billionaire philanthropist playboy:   
were we just talking about Steve’s body aND I MISSED IT 

spy:   
Jesus tony- 

old man:   
No we were not.

billionaire philanthropist playboy:   
uhm 

billionaire philanthropist playboy:   
but 

spy:   
Drop it tony

/ read / 

3:07 am 

billionaire philanthropist playboy:   
goOOODDD MORIN FUCKERS 

old man:  
Tony, some of us are trying to get some sleep here. 

weatherman:   
Yes, I must agree with the Captain. Please wait till at least six a.m to begin morning calls

billionaire philanthropist playboy:   
you guys would be lost if I died 

pans:   
Tony. 

/ read / 

6:01 am 

spy:   
Don’t

billionaire philanthropist playboy:   
goOd 

billionaire philanthropist playboy:   
mOrning 

billionaire philanthropist playboy:   
fUCkerS 

*spy has removed billionaire philanthropist playboy from the chat*

8:35 am 

underoos:   
hey mister stark, just wondering if we’re doing tutoring again today? 

billionaire philanthropist playboy:   
of course kid

billionaire philanthropist playboy:   
you can text me in private Pete 

birdie:   
#1 dad goes to tony 

*billionaire philanthropist playboy has removed birdie from the chat*

12:46 pm 

old man:   
hey does anyone have a spare key to buck and i’s dorm? 

deadly assassin:  
you 

deadly assassin:   
you lost the key 

old man:  
Yes...

deadly assassin:   
I’m divorcing you. 

old man:   
a) Third time this week.  
b) we’re not even together.

deadly assassin:   
Oh yeah, 

deadly assassin:   
about that 

birdie:   
get a room 

shrek:   
yikes


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decided to write another chapter.
> 
> again at 3 am

12:34 pm 

billionaire philanthropist playboy:  
party

billionaire philanthropist playboy:  
my house

billionaire philanthropist playboy:  
tonight

shrek:   
........

old man:   
I can't Tony, I told you.

billionaire philanthropist playboy:  
cap

billionaire philanthropist playboy:  
capy boy

 

billionaire philanthropist playboy:  
you're coming 

deadly assassin:   
yESSSSS

old man:  
sigh

3:48 pm 

underoos:  
should I come to your party mister stark?

 

billionaire philanthropist playboy:  
obVIOUSLY PETE

billionaire philanthropist playboy:  
ITS A PARTAYYY

pans:   
tony. he's fourteen....

billionaire philanthropist playboy:  
pleaseeeeeeee

pans:  
fine. he stays away from alcohol, and he stays with you. 

underoos:   
oh I don't drink miss potts

pans:   
I know.

7:00 pm 

spy:   
who wants a ride?

deadly assassin:  
m e

spy:   
bucky I thought you had a motorbike???

deadly assassin:  
the old man banned me from it

old man:   
For your own safety Buck.

deadly assassin:  
:'(

9:45 pm 

shrek:  
anyone see bucky and steve? 

spy:  
.....no

spy:  
and I don't want to know.

bucky:   
WE WERE TALKING EWW

billionaire philanthropist playboy:   
don't wanna know


End file.
